This invention relates to changing labels on keys of a keyboard, and more particularly, to changing labels on keys used in IBM equipment in the banking field.
IBM along with many other manufacturers regularly supply computer keyboard and related equipment to the banking industry. The computer equipment is of a general design, and the keyboard labels may be especially tailored to specific bank needs. The function achieved with the depression of any particular key is always the same but some of the functions may change fron environment to environment. For this purpose, it is important that labels for the keys of the keyboard be readily changed.
IBM provides a clear plastic cap which generally conforms to the shape of the keys of the keyboard, the cap fitting on the key yet being easily removed. A sheet of replacement labels is supplied to the user, and individual replacement labels may be removed from the sheet. Such replacement labels merely comprises a generally rectangular label portion which has additional portions extending at its four sides allowing the label to be inserted in the cap to fit on top of the key. Generally, these replacement labels are placed in individual caps, and the caps are inserted on top of the key with the printing on the new label visible through the clear cap. The prior art placement label system is difficult to use, requiring dexterity to replace the individual replacement labels and is also extremely time consuming because each label is replaced one at a time. In many instances, entire keyboard labels have to be changed because of different functions to be accomplished by the same computer equipment.
An object of this invention is to provide replacement labels for keys of a keyboard without the cumbersome time consuming procedures previously employed.
Another object of this invention is to provide replacement labels which may conveniently cover a plurality of keys at the same time, with the ease of assembly and installation being significantly improved over the prior devices.
Still another object of this invention is to provide such a system which will readily accommodate preprinted replacement labels for entire keyboards.
Another object of this invention is to provide such a system of replacing labels which is easy to use, inexpensive to manufacture and is susceptible to widespread use.
Other objects, advantages and features of this invention will become more apparent from the following description.